


Admiration

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I admit nothing. Except that I have been known to admire fellow officers wearing kevlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

"You're going to give yourself wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

Jess Angell looked up to see Flack standing in front of her desk, a bag from the corner bakery and two cups of coffee in hand. "Hey, Don."

"Did you even go home last night?" He asked, using his foot to swing a nearby chair over to her desk. He handed her one of the cups as he sat, then opened the bag. "Because I'm pretty sure that's what you were wearing yesterday."

"Are you admitting to checking out my clothes?" She asked, grinning as she sipped the (blissfully) hot coffee and took the bagel he offered.

"I admit nothing." He returned her smirk over his coffee cup, bright blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "Except that I have been known to admire fellow officers wearing kevlar."

"You mean Scagnetti?" She barely managed to get out of the way as he nearly snorted coffee out his nose. As it was, she still had to wait for his coughing fit to subside before he responded.

"That was wrong." He said, shaking his finger at her as he finally caught his breath.

"Poor thing."

Flack shook his head, laughing. "Don't worry, I'll get you for that."

"And I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you." Jess grinned at him, leaning back in her seat. "I do make a mean Irish coffee."

"That you do. Say, tonight? At 8:00?"

"You know where to find me." She popped the last bite of her bagel in her mouth, pleased to feel the beginning of a second wind. They'd finally closed the case about an hour ago, she'd just hung around to finish the small mountain of paperwork on her desk. And maybe see him on the way in, they hadn't had much time together lately.

"Good." He crumpled the empty bag and tossed it into the trash can as he stood. "Oh, and Jess? Go home and get some rest."


End file.
